Angel Beats The Unstability of Tachibana Kanade
by AnimeL0ver00
Summary: Kanade has spent her life without proper human company for so long that unknown to everyone, emotions that made her a human started to come loose. WARNINGZ: OOC Kanade


**Angel Beats: The Unstability of Tachibana Kanade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Warning: Since something had happened (please the previous chapter for further details), the software I am now using don't have grammar checker so please forgive me if there is too much grammar mistake**

**Prologue**

"I get it now! You're in this too! You're trying to trick me! So this amnesia is your doing too?"

"Memory loss is quite common when people come here. If you die in an accident, your head gets damaged, after all."

"Then prove it! If I'm already dead, I can't die agai..."

"Hand Sonic."

_Shii-n_

_Puc-chi_

_Another human that will join the SSS and become my enemy in the future..._

Kanade thought as she stabbed the newly arrived person that appeared before her. The only way that could convince these people that they were dead was to kill them. She tried to convince some of them without using force before but in the end decided that a quick live experienced death would provide enough detail information to them.

Of course, this new person was not an exception.

_I wondered, when will I finally be able to move on..._

Kanade thought as the blade of Hand Sonic was implanted into the new arrived human's body, where the heart was supposed to be. She had done this more than she could have ever counted since she was here. All of her friends have already moved on except her. Locked in this world for years without human company has made her almost partially robot and human already. Now in her heart there was only left the duty as the student council president of the school and to find the donor that she thought that she could never find.

Until now.

_!_

_This person! He don't have a-_

_Bang!_

"!"

Suddenly, a loud piercing sound of a sniper rifle cracked the stillness of the air as the bullet headed straight for Kanade. Even with the help of the passive skill _Overdrive_, she was too occupied with the person that she had stabbed just now that she could barely evaded that shot as the bullet brushed her cheek, leaving a trail of blood on her face with blood stains on her pure white hair. On top of the stair case holding a Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Intervention sniper rifle aiming at her was none other than Yuri, the leader of the Shinda Sekai Sensen that was built to defeat her. A blue haired boy running down the stairs was none other than Hinata with his RPK-74 machine gun.

_These two again... why do they always want to fight me? However this time I could not..._

Kanade thought to herself as she looked at the orange headed person that she had just stabbed. This was the first time that she has ever seen a person without a heart. The chances that this person was the one that could release her from this world was-

"What!"

Hinata shouted as he quickly raised his machine gun and fired it at Kanade in full auto. This was the first time that Kanade had charged at him when he haven't fired a shot at him. Dodging to the side, Kanade charged forward with her Hand Sonic ready. Like a phantom in angel disguise, she appeared behind Hinata's back suddenly with her Hand Sonic starting to head towards his heart.

_Bang!_

_Chee!_

Kanade cursed in her mind as she quickly dodged the second sniping bullet that was headed for her, causing her to lose to opportunity to stab Hinata. Kanade started to get frustrated as she was suddenly pinned down by her rival, Yuri, again. Upon seeing that Kanade was pinned down, instead of firing at her, Hinata quickly headed towards the orange-headed guy that was stabbed by Kanade just now.

Kanade's eyes grew unusually big when she saw that Hinata was already beside the heartless person, ready to bring him to their camp. She could not afford to let him to be taken away by the SSS and brainwashed by them.

To Yuri's surprise, when she fired another bullet to pin Kanade down, Kanade made no response when the bullet hit her left arm. Instead she ignored the bullet as she charged at Hinata that had put down his machine gun to carry the new guy across his shoulder. Hinata's eyes went wide when he saw Kanade came charging for him. Just as he thought that he was screwed-

_Ting!_

The sound of metals clashing pierced the air as suddenly, to the two SSS and the angel's surprise, a girl with dark long hair and a blue scarf around her neck like a ninja could be seen holding onto a pair of kodachi that was clashing against Kanade's Hand Sonic. She was Shiina-san, probably the strongest people in the SSS that had almost killed Kanade when they first met. If Kanade were to be described as an angel that was sent by god to protect the aftelife, then Shiina-san could be the devil that were sent by the Shinigami to destroy it. If there was anyone in the afterlife world that could beat Kanade, it has to be Shiina-san.

"...Go...I will take care from here..."

Shiina-san muttered before she separated her Kodachi with the Hand Sonic and started slashing at Kanade, making her fall back. Upon hearing Shiina-san, Hinata has a look of relief before started to carry the new guy towards where Yuri was.

_NO! THEY WERE GETTING AWAY!_

Kanade shouted in her mind as she helplessly watched the heartless person slowly being dragged towards the stairs. Even though she wanted to break off with Shiina-san and attacked Hinata, Shiina-san's offense was too great that she could hardly kept up and defend herself. She could still remembered when she first fought Shiina-san, if Noda and Char weren't they to help for some unknown reason, she would have been stabbed in the eye already.

_Bang! Bang!_

Things certainly did not improved a bit when Yuri started her sniping at Kanade again. Just Shiina-san alone was a worthy adversary to fight against already, now Yuri has joined in the fight and more of her minions were expected to come. Left without a choice, Kanade could only slowly retreated before breaking into a sprint for safety in the woods.

After Kanade has escaped to safety, Hinata carried the new guy by his back and walked towards Yuri.

"Yurippe, I got the new guy now. I never thought that I was able to get him from Tenshi. She was like...more aggressive today."

"I noticed. If Shiina-san wasn't here in time, you might as well been dead beside the new guy already."

Yuri replied, however her eyes still didn't leave the scoop of her sniper rifle that was aiming at the forest that was too dark for her to even spot the angel. Shiina-san stood in front of the forest for a while before she suddenly disappeared as if she evaporated into thin air, most probably back to her favorite spot at the corner of their HQ.

Hinata looked at Yuri who was still occupied by the thought of Angel coming towards them already. He shrugged with the new guy on the shoulder and said,

"Don't worry Yurippe, I doubt that Tenshi would come for us after receiving such wounds."

"...I guess you are right...Let's go Hinata, we still need to attend to the new guy."

Hinata gave a sound of approval before they headed towards the medical block of the Afterlife school. However, Yuri still looked back at the woods for a last time before chasing after Hinata's trail. Before leaving, one last thought lingered in her mind.

_Was it just me, or was Tenshi unusually aggressive ever since seeing Hinata heading towards the new guy?_

* * *

In the woods, the injured Tenshi leaned on a tree as she looked at the two founder of the SSS member _stealing _the new guy from him. For years decades or even centuries, she did not know anymore. However in her heart she knew, that person was the person that could free her from this eternal prison.

_**SHE MUST HAVE HIM WITH HER, NO MATTER WHAT.  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I never thought that I would write another Angel Beats' story. I think I am attached to it.**

**Midori:... ...Why are you here Author...**

**A/N: Midori! I should ask why are you here!**

**Midori: As long as it is a Angel Beats story I can appear where I want. However...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE! YOUR MID YEAR EXAM IS STARTNG 4 DAYS LATER YOU IDIOT!**

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Please accept this mapu tofu!**

**Midori: I AM NOT KANADE! Seriously...the exams are here yet you are still here to write some stories.**

**A/N: Well, well, my hands were too itching to write something so...**

**Midori: Sigh...Well the story is already made...You better pray that you won't fail your exam.**

**A/N:...To god? But Yuri, Miu and the others were against god.**

**Midori:...Sigh...Good luck to you then...**

**A/N:...I am screwed, aren't I?**


End file.
